


Double Decade Love

by XtaticPearl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends To Husbands, Drabble, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: “You know, I think we’re about ten years late,” Tony whispered into his husband’s ear as they swayed to a bastardized jazz version of You Shook Me All Night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonemone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonemone/gifts).



“You know, I think we’re about ten years late,” Tony whispered into his husband’s ear as they swayed to a bastardized jazz version of _You Shook Me All Night_.

“Yeah? Talk about yourself,” Rhodey murmured back with a smirk against Tony’s hair.

“Really?” Tony leaned back slightly and raised a lazy eyebrow.

“Remember the day I snuck into your mansion to get you out for a proper 18th birthday celebration?”

“Yeah,” Tony grinned at the memory of a whooping Rhodey driving Tony away on his first bike.

“Remember when you threw up all over your clothes that night and asked if I had clothes to share?”

“And you threw your oldest sweatshirt at my face? Yeah,” Tony snorted but Rhodey leaned in closer, impossibly closer.

“Well, I think that day’s ‘I do’ meant a lot more than just for clothes,” he whispered against Tony’s ear and Tony choked on a strangled laugh but felt his heart grow larger than it had during their wedding.

“Why, Colonel, I didn’t sign up to marry a sap,” he hummed, “I think this won’t last long.”

“That’s what you’ve been saying for the past twenty years,” Rhodey snorted and tightened his hold around Tony’s waist, “Still got your ass attached to me.”

“That’s because it’s a fantastic ass”

“Not arguing with that, Mr. Stank,” Rhodey laughed and Tony pinched his husband’s butt in retaliation.

“You know, if I’m that then now you’re that too,” he informed Rhodey primly.

“I can live with that,” Rhodey agreed and leaned back to kiss his husband, murmuring one last sentence, “Till we out-stink each other then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Way too short but I just wanted to try my hand at this pair. And I love wedding fluff, so yay!  
> Feedback please <3


End file.
